


Kiss Me With Adventure ('til I forget my name)

by lesbiwlw



Series: Domlene Fake Dating Universe [2]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, they're just soft girlfriends going out on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiwlw/pseuds/lesbiwlw
Summary: Continuation of the fake dating fic, where they go out together and Darlene shows Dom how to have a good time.It's just a cute, feel good oneshot.
Relationships: Darlene Alderson/Dominique DiPierro
Series: Domlene Fake Dating Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587313
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	Kiss Me With Adventure ('til I forget my name)

**Dom:** You never told me where we’re going.

Darlene reads the text on her phone thrown over her bed from where she’s standing in front of the body length mirror in her bedroom. She’s been trying on clothes for about an hour now and still can’t decide on what to wear to go out with Dom tonight. 

They had been texting each other a lot these past few days, since they’ve gotten back from Dom’s mother’s house, mostly about this night out they had been planning. Darlene was the one planning actually, Dom was just sending texts worried out of her mind about what exactly they were going to do. The brunette has found out with this that she really enjoys teasing the other woman, poor thing was just a big ball of anxiety and too nervous to ever think about doing anything outside the law.

The brunette chuckles to herself thinking about it, while she grabs her phone to quickly answer.

 **Darlene:** You’ll see when we get there.

She throws her phone back over her bed then and looks back to her reflection in the mirror. _This is stupid_ , she thinks. They’ve seen each other naked more than once now, she shouldn’t be so worried about her clothing. So why was she?

They haven’t really talked about the night they spent together last time they saw each other, or what it meant. Darlene’s never really cared about labelling relationships, but with Dom it was different. They’ve been through a lot and she knows there might be some issues with trust between them after all that has happened, but she was hoping they could work it out. She really wanted to be able to be with Dom. To hold her hand when she wanted to, to kiss her, to wake up to her every morning. She’s never wanted that with anyone else. Not as bad as she wants it now.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears the apartment door unlocking. Elliot was coming back from therapy. He stops at the open door of her bedroom and furrows his eyebrows at the mess of clothes all over her bed and the floor.

“Hey!” He greets her. “What’s going on here?”

“Oh, I’m just trying to pick something to wear for that thing I’m doing with Dom tonight.” Darlene smiles at him when she’s finished talking. She can’t believe they are actually just normal siblings again, that can talk about normal stuff like this. Ever since he came back in control of his body, they’ve been building their relationship up again and Darlene couldn’t be happier to have her brother back.

Elliot smiles back at her. “Oh, right, that date you guys have tonight.” He teases.

“It’s not a date, dickhead!” Darlene answers in a joking tone. But not even she believed it was not a date. In fact, she was very much treating it like one. The only way she thought it would not be a date would be if Dom didn’t want it to be. 

She didn’t want to get her hopes up thought, so she was trying to be laid back about it, pretending she was not a nervous wreck right now. She had promised Dom a fun night out and that’s what she was going to do with her. If that turned out into something more, than great, but if not, at least she would give the FBI agent a good time.

“Alright, I hope you have a good not-date then.” Elliot replies still with his teasing voice as he walks away towards his room.

Darlene rolls her eyes.

She finally decides on wearing a loose sleeveless shit that showed the sides of her black laced bra under her arms, dark jean shorts, her blue plaid shirt tied around her waist and black combat boots.

When she looks at her phone again, it’s already 7:55PM and Dom has sent her a text telling her she was already parked outside.

 _Of course she’s early_ , Darlene thinks to herself. She grabs her keys from over the kitchen island and goes out the door.

They’d agreed to meet outside Darlene’s place and ride the subway together from then, so when the brunette comes outside the building, Dom is already out of her car, resting her lower back against it, waiting. She’s wearing a loose, silky, white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and simple light jean pants. Her long red hair cascading down in front of her white shirt in beautiful waves. Darlene thought she looked stunning.

“Hey babe!” She smiles at the redhead. Dom smiles back and Darlene just loves the way the taller woman always looks so flustered when she calls her _babe_. “You’re looking good!”

“Hey.” Dom steps away from her car and closer to the brunette. “You look really good yourself, Darlene.”

Darlene thinks she will never get tired of hearing the way the redhead says her name. The way the _r_ rolled off her tongue, so soft and gentle.

“Are you finally going to tell me where we’re going?” Dom asks as she reaches the brunette where she was standing in front of the building’s front steps.

“We’re going to meet up with some friends and have some fun.” Darlene smirks. She then grabs the redhead’s hand with her own and turns into the subway’s direction. “Come on, we don’t want to be late!”

Dom is still a little uncertain about everything and looking nervous, so Darlene tries to calm her down. 

“Do you trust me?”

The redhead is looking at her now, a sudden vulnerable look on her face, as she answers in a soft voice, “Yes.”

They move together towards the subway entrance then, hands tied together, while Darlene excitedly tells Dom about her friends they were going to meet.

\\\

They arrive at Coney Island half an hour later, where they meet up with Darlene’s friends, who were hanging around a bench at the pier, looking out to the beach. 

Lola, the dark skinned woman Darlene had befriended the night of the barn incident, just before she saw Vera was back in the city, was there with other friends the brunette had made through her. They had drinks and joints of marijuana and Lola’s face lit up when she saw both women walking towards her.

“Great, you made it just in time to watch the fireworks!” 

Darlene steps up to hug Lola when they finally reach her and waves hello to the other ones. She then proceeds to introduce the redhead. “This is Dom, she’ll be hanging with us tonight. She’s kind of a prude so take it easy on her.” The brunette finishes in a mocking tone, placing her arm around the FBI agent’s shoulders.

Dom thought they looked like a diverse group of people, and she liked it. She’d never let her guard down around people enough to make friends. At work, they never even got to know she was a lesbian. She told herself it was because it wasn’t their business, but in reality, she was afraid of how they might’ve reacted if they knew. Right now, though, she feels like she wants to get to know these people and the idea of them getting to know her too is not that scary.

“So, this is your ex fake-girlfriend, huh?” Lola says as she looks at Dom. “She’s hot!” 

“Thanks.” Dom smiles shyly. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll make her feel comfortable.” Lola answers Darlene then. “Would you like something to drink, babes?” She asks looking at the redhead.

Dom looks at Darlene then, who gives her an encouraging look back.

“Uh… Yes, sure.” The redhead nods in Lola’s direction.

“Make it two drinks then!” Darlene adds.

One of Lola’s friends serves a drink that was inside a paper bag into two red plastic cups and offers one to each woman. Dom takes the cup in her hand with a “Thank you” and takes a sip. The drink tastes good, bubbly and sweet, and the redhead gets curious, “What is this?”

“That’s champagne, bitch!” Lola’s friend answers. “Now that we got all that magic money that appeared into our accounts, we can afford us some fancy drinks!”

Dom chuckles.

“Yeah, my girl Darlene had told me things were going to get better, but I didn’t believe her then.” Lola says. “But here we are now, my college debt is gone and now I can finally move on in life.”

The redhead looks to Darlene then, who just shrugs. For years Dom had thought the people she worked to find and lock up with the FBI, people who did illegal things, were bad people who only thought about themselves. But then this young brunette showed up in her life and changed everything she believed in.

They move on to a comfortable chatter and drinking then. The joint passes along to Dom, but she refuses it, like Darlene thought she would, but she seems happy and unpreoccupied.

The fireworks start a few minutes later and they all stop talking to watch. Beautiful lights of different colors and shapes fill up the night sky and Dom can’t seem to look away. They’re standing side by side throughout all of it and the redhead can feel Darlene’s hand brushing against her own, the touch sending electricity up her body.

When it’s over, Darlene has a big smile on her face when she looks excitedly at Dom. “Isn’t this fucking awesome?”

Dom finally looks away from the sky when she hears the brunette. She looks back at her face, glowing up with happiness, and can’t help but stop to admire it. She looks beautiful under the moonlight, not one worry in her face, so happy it moves Dom to want to keep that smile on her all night long.

After a beat, the redhead realizes she hasn’t been saying anything and had been just staring at Darlene with a dumbfounded face, so she says the first thing that comes up in her head.

“Do they do this every weekend? With the fireworks, I mean.”

“Only during summer.” Darlene answers with a smile still on her face, as if there was no problem in the world right now, just this moment. “Come on now, we still have a couple of hours before the amusement park’s rides stop working!” And Dom finds herself being dragged by the hand by Darlene for the second time tonight. She feels her heart buzzing with excitement and she’s not sure if it’s because she’s had a few drinks on an empty stomach or if it’s because she had this beautiful woman holding her hand with a promise for and adventure. 

They say quick goodbyes to Lola and her friends and are off to the amusement park. 

\\\

The Luna Park, as it’s called, is buzzing with people. Children with their parents, teenagers and young adults hanging around in packs and a few couples passing through them. Darlene is still holding Dom’s hand when they get there, and looks like she isn’t planning on letting go so soon. 

She takes the redhead firstly towards the wooden rollercoaster. They ride it sitting next to each other, Darlene telling Dom to let go of the lap bar at the drop of the coaster so they could throw their hands up, and Dom not being able to do it. When they get out, they feel like throwing up all the alcohol they had been consuming, their hair all messy from the wind and faces flushed red with the adrenaline. Dom thinks this is the most happy and carefree she has felt in a long time.

“God, I’m starving!” The brunette exclaims when they walk away from the roller coaster ride. Her hair is messy and she has her blue plaid shirt on now, but she still looks pretty content. “They have the best corn dogs here, we should go get some.”

As they’re walking towards the corn dog stand, Dom looks down at their entwined hands swinging between their bodies and she feels something bubbling up on her lower abdomen. Of course she has thought about the possibility of this being a date, but they were never really clear about what it was exactly. It sure feels like a date, though, and Dom would not be the one to deny it. She couldn’t remember what or when was the last date she’s been on, all she knew was that she was really enjoying this with Darlene.

They eat mostly in silence, bodies leaning against the railing of the pier, the ocean breeze blowing on small strands of loose hair. Darlene could feel the buzzing of the alcohol she had drunk slowly leaving her and something else entirely taking place in her body. She felt warmth on her chest when she looked at Dom. The taller woman looked happy. 

The brunette had been planning the whole night in her head during the past week so they would have a great time together. They would play some games at the game stands next to try and win some stupid prizes and the last ride they were going in was the ferris wheel. It seems silly to want to spend a night like that when you’re a 25 year old, but Darlene never did this when she was younger. Her family was not really one to go on day trips to amusement parks, so she took this opportunity to take Dom to have some fun with her.

The water gun game was pretty easy for Dom and after she won some silly bracelets as her prize, she got the both of them some cotton candy. 

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised you’re that good with a gun, huh?” Darlene says as she stuffs a huge amount of cotton candy inside her mouth. 

Dom chuckles. 

“Yeah, I’ve had some training.” The redhead says with a smug smile on her face.

They walk side by side for a while, finishing their cotton candies. Dom doesn’t really know where they’re going, or if they are really going somewhere specifically, until Darlene stops and turns around so they are facing each other.

“This will be our last stop in the park tonight.” The brunette says with a grin as she points to the ferris wheel right next to them. Dom looks up to see it. She’s never really trusted those little cages that hang from the wheel that they get locked inside, but she thinks she can do it for the brunette.

The FBI agent boards the ride first, sitting on the little bench inside the cabin. Darlene goes in next, sitting right next to her. They’re really close to each other, since the space is not that great inside, but the brunette thought the bench across from this one would be too far away from Dom. 

When the wheel starts moving, their cabin suddenly jerks back and forth and Dom jumps with a scare. Darlene can clearly notice something’s wrong.

“Don’t tell me you’re scared of ferris wheels.” The younger woman says making a stunned face.

“I just don’t really trust them, that’s all.” Dom responds with nervousness in her voice.

Darlene can’t believe this woman, who’s an FBI agent and who she’s seen shooting three people with her hands tied up and a knife lodged in her lung, could be afraid of an amusement park ride. And a ride that was usually not very scary at all. She scoffs then and turns her upper body so she is facing the redhead. She places one of her hands on Dom’s leg, close to her knee, trying to comfort her.

“It’s alright, girl scout! Nothing bad is going to happen.” She’s looking intently at Dom’s face when she says it. 

The redhead looks down at the hand placed on her thigh, feeling a warmth that spread through the touch all the way up to her core.

“You don’t know that.” Dom mocks. She is still nervous, but Darlene can tell she’s relaxed a bit after she comforted her.

The brunette chuckles then. “I can’t believe I’ve planned this last ride to be romantic and it ended up being exactly the one you’re most afraid of.”

Dom feels her stomach drop at that. She looks into Darlene’s eyes, the deep blue in them staring back at Dom in a soft, but nervous gaze. 

“You were planning it to be romantic?” The redhead asks in a shaky voice. She was suddenly feeling way more nervous, but it had nothing to do with the ferris wheel.

“Well, yeah.” Darlene states matter-of-factly. “This is a date, isn’t it?”

Dom gulps then. It sure seemed like a date to her. 

“I wasn’t sure.”

Dom can see a smile at the corner of the brunette’s mouth then. Her hand giving a small squeeze where it was resting on Dom’s leg, her eyes soft and honest looking straight into the redhead’s.

“It is if you want it to be.” Darlene mutters. 

Dom knows her answer to this. But before she can say anything, their cabin gets back down and the man who works at the boarding station is opening up the gate for them to get out. 

Both women step out in silence and start walking side by side again. They can feel the tension in the air between them. 

A few steps ahead, suddenly, Dom grabs Darlene’s wrist and pulls her towards a dark space between the side of the ferris wheel ride and a game stand. The brunette’s back hits a wooden wall and Dom is standing right in front of her, holding her in place by the waist. Her gaze flickers from Darlene’s eyes, down to her mouth and back up again.

“I want it to be.” Dom states in a breathy, but urgent voice.

“What?” Darlene is still a bit confused from the sudden movement and from having this very hot redhead only centimeters away from her face.

“This. I want it to be a date.” Dom explains and her face betrays everything she is feeling for the brunette. She wants her. She wants them to be together. And Darlene can’t wait any longer. She places one hand on the back of Dom’s neck and pulls her in to close the small distance that still existed between them.

The kiss was tentative at first. Darlene’s mouth still tasted of cotton candy, her lips delicate and slow in her exploration of Dom’s mouth. The redhead was almost overwhelmed with how much she could feel Darlene’s affection for her through that kiss. And Dom kisses her back, trying to show her she cared too. So much.

The redhead bites at Darlene’s full bottom lip and pulls back, letting it go softly. She feels chills going down her body, meeting at the apex of her tights, with the soft grunt she earns from the brunette with it. That seems to stir something inside Darlene, who pushes her tongue inside the redhead’s mouth, kissing her with more urgency and gripping her body closer. 

As their kisses turn more passionate, Dom can feel her pulse hammering in her chest and the all too familiar twist of desire deep in her stomach. But she can’t shake the thought that they are still in a public space, even if way less crowded then it was when they got there. She breaks them apart then, taking the opportunity to catch her breath.

“Can we go back to your place?” Dom asks between her ragged breaths.

Darlene is looking up at her now, pupils so dark the redhead could barely see the blue in her eyes anymore, her body still leaning against the wooden wall. 

“Yeah.” The brunette says in a low voice.

This time, Dom’s the one pulling Darlene by the hand, back to the subway, in a hurry to get back to the brunette’s place. She wanted to have Darlene all for herself, now that she was sure of how they felt about each other. Now that everything was out in the open and they didn’t have to dance around their feelings anymore.

The redhead is ecstatic, she can’t hold herself away from Darlene for too long. She kisses her when they’re waiting for their train to arrive at the station, she kisses her on the train too and holds her hand when they’re walking together.

When they get to Darlene’s apartment, Dom barely waits until the door is closed to kiss her with fervor, sliding her plaid shirt down her arms and to the floor. The brunette is not complaining about it, she’s enjoying this very much, but she doesn’t live alone in this apartment. 

With that thought, she manages to break them apart long enough to talk.

“Dom!” She exclaims as quietly as she can. “My brother’s home!”

“Shit!” The redhead stops then, giving Darlene an apologetic look.

“It’s alright, come on.” The brunette smiles. She can’t stand how cute Dom looks when she’s flustered and how much it makes her want to kiss her. 

She takes Dom to her bedroom and closes the door behind them, guiding the redhead towards her bed until she’s laying back on it. The brunette’s suddenly the one who’s impatient now, popping the button on Dom’s jeans and sliding them down her legs, throwing them somewhere on the floor. Their shoes and Darlene’s shorts go off next and soon she is climbing over the other woman, straddling one of her legs and kissing her deeply and desperately.

Dom takes the opportunity to grab at the brunette’s perfect and round ass with both hands and squeeze, pressing her core closer to her own leg. She earns a low growl from Darlene with that, who starts leaving open mouthed kisses down her neck and collarbones, while her hands roam under Dom’s shirt, feeling the soft skin on her stomach. 

The brunette could feel the abdominal muscles of the woman under her tensing under her light touches. She then grabs at the hem of Dom’s shirt and pulls it up and over her head, with the redhead sitting up on the bed to help. It is also thrown somewhere on the floor that they would have to search tomorrow, but right now they were too busy to think about that.

The redhead then also moves Darlene’s shirt up, tracing her fingers along the brunette’s torso and over her breasts slowly. When the shirt is off, the younger woman leans back down to kiss Dom’s mouth. The redhead moves her leg a bit to get repositioned, accidentally rubbing it against Darlene’s center and earning her a low, deep moan. Dom can feel through her panties how wet she already is and decides to do it again, grabbing her waist and guiding her back to her leg. 

“Fuck, Dom.” The brunette lets out in a breathy voice. 

After a few more strokes of Darlene’s core on the redhead’s leg, the brunette gets impatient and fumbles around to take off her panties so she could feel Dom’s skin directly on hers. When she places herself back on her leg, Dom can feel her wetness sliding through, making her movements easier. She places both hands back on the brunette’s hips to guide her. Darlene is soon panting against her mouth while she moves, back and forth, her moans filling the room and her forehead dripping with sweat. Her face is scrunched up in pleasure and her hips start moving erratically as she’s coming closer to her release. All it takes is Dom’s mouth closing around her neck and biting it for her orgasm to take over her.

The redhead helps her come down from it before holding her slump and sweaty body in her arms. 

“God, that was fast. I’m embarrassed.” Darlene says, chuckling against Dom’s neck.

Dom smiles and starts caressing her hair then. 

“Don’t worry, we’ve got all night to make up for it.”

\\\

Dom wakes to the sound of cluttering kitchenware and voices coming from the living room. She feels Darlene’s bedsheets running through her bare body when she moves to get up. She puts on her clothes that were thrown across the floor the night before and tentatively opens just a crack of the bedroom door. She sees the Alderson siblings chatting around the kitchen island that faced the living room and feels something stir inside of her. The brunette looks happier than she’s ever seen her. She’s smiling and chatting while she puts bread inside the toaster. Elliot is looking good too, he seems happy and well. They seem to be doing pretty good for a pair that has been through what they’ve been through. Dom feels suddenly nervous about stepping out and into that.

Darlene sees she’s awake though, and calls her up from where she’s standing.

“Hey, babe! I was just about to go wake you to have some breakfast.” She says with a smug smile on her face.

Elliot looks back in Dom’s direction then. She sees something different in his eyes, but she can’t quite tell what exactly it is. 

“Good morning, Dom! I was just telling my sister about how she could impress you if she actually cooked you something instead of just toasting bread.” He teases.

Dom has never really talked to Elliot before, but she didn’t really imagine him as someone who talked much. That was definitely surprising for her and a little uncomfortable to have Elliot know that they’re together now, but at least he seems to be okay with it.

“Good morning!” Dom says shyly as she steps out of the bedroom and starts at their direction. “And it’s alright, Darlene, you don’t have to cook.” She smiles at the brunette. She then moves to sit on a stool around the counter with them, grabbing the plate Darlene was offering her.

“Well, at least one of us needs to learn how to cook, otherwise we’re going to starve.” Darlene directs at her. Dom is about to say something to defend herself when the brunette continues, “Yeah, I’ve seen your grilled cheese, Dom. It wasn’t great.”

They all laugh and chatter together while eating breakfast and the redhead feels something similar to a sense of belonging with them.

After they’re finished, Elliot goes out the door claiming he now goes to the gym (on Sunday mornings) and leaves both women by themselves. Dom feels nervousness growing in her, she’s had a question for Darlene on the back of her mind during all of breakfast. She stands up taking her plate with her to where the brunette is standing close to the sink.

“So, are we officially dating now?” She asks quietly.

Darlene smiles and turns to her. “I guess we are, girl scout.”

Dom places the plate inside the sink. “Good, I know somewhere I could take you next weekend.” She says in a low voice, getting closer to Darlene.

“Oh, really? You want to take me out on a _date_?” The brunette teases with a smirk on her face.

“I’d love to.” Dom says as she pushes her against the counter and kisses her. The dirty plates in the sink behind them forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. I struggled a bit to write this one and I'm not too happy about how it turned out, but it was the best I could do.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it anyways, thank you for reading and have a great 2020 everyone!


End file.
